


Stargazer

by lilbuns



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, george is literally a star LOL, i dont even know how to tag this, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuns/pseuds/lilbuns
Summary: “If their love was strong enough, why didn’t they get happy ever after?”“Oh, Dream,” George cooed. “They did."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: MCYT





	Stargazer

I liked to talk to the stars sometimes.

Each night, I would sit on my balcony and gaze up, head in hands. “How are you today?” I would whisper. “What did you see today?”

The stars would never respond. All except one.

That was my favorite star. It glowed a little bright brighter than the rest. I’d like to think if stars were visible in daylight, this star would be the brightest of them all. It was simple and scattered like a freckle in the sky’s beautiful face.

Normal, yet impactful. Quiet, yet resilient.

He told me his name was George.

“Hi, George,” I whispered as soon as he was visible in the sky one night. He twinkled a bit to say hello, and he always spoke to me. He was my best friend. I was connected to him.

The star responded, “Hello, Dream.”

“What did you do today?” I longingly laid on my back on the balcony, looking up at George’s star shining brighter than the others. I felt the Floridian heat wrap me in a hug, or maybe it was the sky. “Are you hugging me right now?”

“Yes,” George whispered. “I watched over you today.”

“Did you see when I helped that lady put away her groceries?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.

I could feel George’s touch on my cheek, cold and comforting like ice cream on a hot day. He was inviting. I helped the lady for him because I knew he would be watching. I knew George would see me help the lady.

“Yes, I did,” George responded, voice echoing in my ears. “I’m proud of you, Dream.”

I bit my lip to suppress a smile before closing my eyes. George’s star burned through my eyelids, and all I saw was him.

“George, why are you the only star that twinkles?” I asked with my eyes still shut. He was quiet, and I almost feared I had scared him away. I opened my eyes.

He was still there, miles away, twinkling down at me. “Can I tell you a story, Dream?”

I didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” I closed my eyes again, feeling the warmth of George’s voice around me.

“Eons ago,” George whispered, “there were two boys. They did everything together; milked the cows, went to the market, walked to the water wells. Do you know where I’m going with this story, Dream?”

“Were they in love?”

My cheek was stroked, and I knew it was George. My body reached for him, but I could not touch him in return. “Yes, Dream. The two boys were in love.”

“What happened to them?”

“Boys were not allowed to be in love, Dream,” George told me. “But, they were. They kissed behind the water well, and they gave each other the keys to their bodies in hayfields.” A shiver ran down my spine. I thought it was George’s touch on me. “Until they were caught by authorities, Dream. The government set for one of the boys to be executed. He was beheaded, and the other boy was left to live on.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “If their love was strong enough, why didn’t they get happy ever after?”

George shined a bit brighter in that moment, and I felt him laugh in my bones softly. “Oh, Dream,” he cooed. “They did. The boys promised each other each life they would come back to each other. Each life, they would see each other differently, and they would be in love.”

Then, suddenly, as if the fire was a lit flame, I understood. I finally opened my eyes again, looking up at George’s star. It was bright, it was beautiful, and it was mine. “George,” I quietly murmured. “What were the boys’ names?”

In almost utter silence, a response: “Their names were Dream and George.”

“I’m in love with you,” I sputtered, squeezing my eyes shut. Tears welled in my eyes. He was my soulmate up there, and he was murdered so young for loving me. He paid the price for love, and I was left alone.

The sky fell down. George’s star wrapped me in an embrace. I felt him around my body and into my soul, breaching for each part of me to make his. My veins and muscles reached for him, begging to let him feel my love.

“I love you, too, Dream,” he comforted. “I will see you in the next life, and every life after that,” his voice echoed in my brain, words repeating themselves. “I love you, I love you, I love you…,” he repeated.

I opened my eyes. The stars were gone. It was sunrise.

“I will see you again,” I whispered to the sun.

One single, small, star, twinkled amongst the brightness of the morning sky, and I could only do nothing but smile, taking in the feeling.


End file.
